


Words Ain't Enough

by KatHowellLester



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred yells at one point, Angst, Anorexia, Drabble, Implied Drug Use, M/M, based off a song by Tessa Violet and dodie, implied recklessness, kind of a toxic relationship, kind of implied prostitution, they aren't actually together but it kind of goes that direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: Based on the song Words Ain't Enough by Tessa Violet and dodie





	Words Ain't Enough

_ [Words Ain't Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWAAFCZeIKM) _

 

_ You’re fire, you’re proud _

_ But you’re cold when it counts _

_ It’s open and shut _

 

“Will you help me with my homework?” Dick asked quietly. The only reply that came was the slam of Bruce’s office door. Lately, when Bruce came home, he paid no mind to Dick. The younger boy tried to tell himself that maybe Bruce was just tired or frustrated from work, but this had happened every day for the last week, and Dick just missed spending time with Bruce. He worked up the courage to knock on the door, and though there was no reply, he opened the door. He felt tears in his eyes, waiting for Bruce to tell him to leave.

“I’m busy, baby bird.” The term of endearment made Dick feel a bit better, even smile, but he nodded and apologised before leaving the room.

 

_ You want me, you say _

_ But then you turn away _

_ And I’m pressing my luck _

 

“You don’t talk to me! Do you even want me here?” Dick shouted, knowing Bruce was just going to slam a door in his face, like he tends to do these days.

“Of course I do! I’m just busy,” Bruce said with a sigh as he closed the door to his office again. Dick yelled in frustration and left the manor, looking to find something, or even someone, to do. Alfred had tried to stop him, but the seventeen year old was much faster and Alfred didn’t have the heart to force him to stay in a home so devoid of love.

 

_ Cut myself into _

_ Pieces easy to chew _

 

Dick hid everything he did from that day on. Whenever Bruce would ask why it took him so long to get home from school, or when Alfred questioned why he was suddenly patching up wounds, Dick stayed silent. Refusing to tell either of them that he thrived off of adrenaline the way he used to thrive off of Bruce’s attention. Even Bruce couldn’t quite locate the kid. It was like he disappeared.

 

_ Carve me up into _

_ Someone you’d like to choose _

 

Dick took notes of all the women Bruce had stopping by the manor, of all the women he was in photos with. He wished for a more feminine frame. He wished to look like the models and actresses that Bruce was always seen with. He remembered all the commands Bruce had ever given him, and followed every single one. Dick tried to make himself into someone that Bruce would want, but Bruce didn’t notice. Or if he did, he never said anything.

 

_ Till I’m only pieces of you _

 

Dick stopped leaving the manor, stopped talking to Alfred, stopped leaving his bedroom. He stayed alone in his room, following all the orders of Bruce. Listened to every whispered word outside his door, every giggle of a passing one night stand. He doesn’t know when he stopped eating the food Alfred would bring him, doesn’t know the last time he went to school, doesn’t know when he stopped getting out of his bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Bruce.

“He’s starving himself over you! You pay no mind to him at all, and to be honest with you, he’s the only reason I haven’t quit! He’s dying and you’re too busy to care. You can’t ignore how you feel about him anymore. You’re not protecting him, you’re goddamn killing the boy!” Alfred, a man who never yells, was shouting at Bruce and the sounds of it were echoing off of every wall in the manor. Dick told himself that he was dreaming and his mind would stop playing tricks on him soon. That he’d wake up to Alfred telling him to eat.

 

_ So you can say you love me _

_ But - words ain’t enough _

 

“Dick?” Bruce entered the room and Dick was sure he was a dream or maybe even a hallucination. The boy ignored him, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Little bird, please.” Dick had tears flowing from his eyes, but he ignored them, too.

He ignored the man even as he sat on the bed next to him, even as he held him, even when he felt tears on his head.

“It’s just a dream,” Dick whispered, “It’s not real. Bruce doesn’t care anymore.”

Alfred stood in the doorway, feeling a mix of anger at the large man and sorrow for the young seventeen year old who had convinced himself that no one cared for him.

“It’s not a dream, Dick, I do care. I care about you, baby bird. I love you, please. Please eat. Let me and Alfred take care of you. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I just didn’t want to admit that I love you. You’re 17. You’re too young for this. I’m so sorry. Please, Dick.” Bruce held Dick in his arms. 

Alfred moved from the door to the side of the bed, offering Dick the tea on the table beside his bed that had been ignored. Alfred was shocked when he took it. The boy still looked blank and sad, but Alfred was just happy that he was actually trying again.

“Leave,” Dick said, voice hoarse.

“Who?” Alfred asked.

“Bruce. You didn’t care until now, so why should that change anything? You still sleep with every beautiful woman that walks by and you ignore me. You’ve ignored me every day for the past month. I want to go back to bed.” Dick moved out of Bruce’s arms and back under the duvet. But Bruce didn’t move.

“I’m not leaving until you get better. I will stay here every day and every night for a year if that’s what it takes, but I’m not making the same mistake twice. I do love you, Dick.” The teen shrugged in response.

“Have fun doing nothing then.” Alfred attempted to get Dick to eat a couple crackers, and he did, though he only ate two. Alfred decided it was best for him to leave after that.

“I’m not leaving again, Dick.” Bruce placed a hand on Dick’s hip, expecting retaliation, but none came. Dick sighed.

“Then lay down with me. Your words mean nothing if you do nothing.” Bruce lifted the blanket and laid next to Dick, hesitantly cuddling him.

“I didn’t know how much I was hurting you. I was selfish. I never wanted this.” Dick turned around to face Bruce and place his hands on the older man’s face.

“Just stop pretending like I don’t exist. Don’t ignore me. And don’t bring home random women.” Bruce smiled, petting Dick’s hair.

“I’m taking care of you full time. I’ll do all of my work from home once you get better. And I’ll stop being a playboy. You are the most important thing in my life. I thought if I distanced us that you would be better off. I didn’t want to give in to what I felt for you, because I know it’s wrong. But I can’t see you do this, and maybe I was wrong.”

“Mr. Wayne was actually wrong?” Dick joked. The teenager looked much older than seventeen, and he was thinner than Bruce had ever seen him. His hips jutted out more than before and all the muscle mass he had gained from gymnastics was gone. Bruce blamed himself for what Dick had become, and knew that Dick had to blame him more.

“Bruce?” Dick spoke after a long moment of silence.

“Yes, baby bird?” Dick smiled at the term, just as he had done all that time ago. 

“Say you love me again.”

“I love you.”


End file.
